


We're Better Together

by GalaxyValkyrie



Series: Securing the Future [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Felching, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: Keith's more than happy with what he's been doing with the Blade of Marmora. But he absolutely doesn't want the other paladins to find out. Especially not Shiro.Of course he finds out anyway.





	We're Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is bit sappier and less kinky than the other parts of this series, but of course Shiro's going to be sappy with Keith!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

There was never going to be a good way to tell any of his friends about his new position in the Blade of Marmora. Admitting to being pregnant would have been hard for Keith in general, but he knew the other paladins wouldn’t judge him for it. Admitting to having sex with one or two of the Blades would have been more awkward and maybe a bit TMI, but there wouldn’t be any negative reaction.

Telling them he had been purposely impregnated in what was basically an orgy in order to breed new Blade members was just not going to happen.

“You need to tell them soon,” Kolivan had said while they were laying in bed together after yet another round of sex. “They’re getting more and more worried that they haven’t heard from you directly in more than three months.”

Keith had shoved his head into his pillow and groaned. “I can’t, Kolivan. They’d think I’m disgusting.”

“You’re bringing new life into the world. There’s nothing shameful about it,” Kolivan said, as if it were nothing at all. Keith turned to offer him a glare.

“You know what I mean. What’re they going to say?” Keith scoffed. “I can just picture it. ‘You quit being a Paladin of Voltron to be the Blade of Marmora’s prostitute? Nice work, Keith. Great to see that’s where your priorities lie.’”

“Keith.” Kolivan’s voice was sharp. “You know very well that what you’re doing is important to us. If you explained they would understand that.”

“I’m not telling them Kolivan. Not any time soon. Just tell them I’m on a mission for an extended period of time.” Keith forced himself up and straddled Kolivan’s bare waist. “Now let’s stop talking about it. Just fuck me again.”

Kolivan had dropped the topic as he wanted and they’d spent the rest of the night with Keith taking his cock.

What he had failed to tell Kolivan was even if talking about being their breeder wasn’t something taboo, Keith had another even more important reason to not want to inform team Voltron. Or to be accurate, one paladin in particular.

Keith was still in love with Shiro.

Sex with any of the Blades was fantastic. He was starting to get close with several of his regular visitors and sex with them was intimate and emotional almost similar to a regular romantic relationship. Kolivan especially. But none of those relationships could hold a candle to his feelings for Shiro.

He’s terrified of what Shiro would think about him if he found out. There’s not a single regret in Keith’s mind about getting pregnant or sleeping with the Blades, he fully enjoyed and loved what he was doing. But he didn’t think he could handle Shiro finding him disgusting or rejecting him for it.

Some small part of the back of his mind told him that Shiro could never hate him, and he wanted to believe it. They may not have been able to communicate their feelings to each other while Keith still lived at the Castle, it was fairly clear that Shiro had feelings for him as well. But that only scared him more. Even if he didn’t hate him for it, there was no way he’d still be in love with Keith knowing he was in some sort of relationship with multiple Blades, let alone want a relationship with him himself. It wasn’t worth even considering.

He resigned himself to avoiding contact with the paladins. If they didn’t know, their thoughts about him wouldn’t change. Shiro would still love him, and he didn’t have to be afraid of losing him.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Keith isn’t even thinking of his conversation with Kolivan. Granted he’s not thinking of much at all with a Blade balls deep in his throat.

Keith had thought to take the day off since he did need a break once in a while. But of course given that he’s been spending the last several months getting fucked multiple times daily, by the time evening rolled around he was desperately horny. He decided just one time wouldn’t make the day any less of a rest.

He and his current partner have been going at it for a while now. Keith had already ridden him once, letting himself have an easy orgasm and enjoying the feeling of the Blade’s cum spraying into him. However, this Blade wasn’t content with just one round. He’d pulled Keith to kneel on the ground and shoved his cock straight into his throat. Keith loves it when he’s treated roughly.

He’s holding the Galra’s hips and fucking his mouth over the cock quickly when he hears the door to his room slide open. It would be Kolivan, as he always comes to check on him in the evening. He doesn’t even bother to pull back and check. He knows Kolivan enjoys a good show and he’s eager to please.

“I see you’re hard at work again,” comes the familiar deep voice from the doorway, confirming Keith’s suspicions. Keith moans in response, letting the vibrations from it only further encourage the Blade he was serving.

It takes only a few more minutes working his tongue around the sensitive head and jerking him with one hand before the Blade is ready to come. The cock is pulled from his mouth and with a loud grunt the man aims himself lower, letting his cum shoot out onto Keith’s round belly. Keith laughs and rubs the fluid into his skin. It’s always wonderful to get two loads from one partner.

He sits back and takes a moment to breathe, letting his eyes fall shut. He could hear the satisfied Blade redress and exit the room. It is a little odd that Kolivan hasn’t approached him yet though. Usually he was immediately on Keith as soon as he was free. He stretches a bit and then twists around to face the doorway. “What? Are you waiting for an invitation, Ko-.”

The blood runs cold in his veins as he takes in the sight in front of him. Kolivan was there as he expected but there’s also another person, standing slightly behind him with a shocked expression on his face. A face Keith would know anywhere.

“S-Shiro?” he manages to whisper. He’s suddenly very aware of how exposed he is, completely naked, cum leaking out of his hole and his obviously pregnant belly. Shiro can see everything.

Jumping up, he snatches a blanket from the bed to cover himself. He feels tears forming in his eyes. “I didn’t want-… I never wanted you to-…”

He chokes on a sob and then he’s crumpling to the ground. This is his absolute worst nightmare. He wants to disappear. Shiro’s going to turn around and leave and it’s all over.

What he doesn’t expect is the sudden feeling of arms wrapping around him, warm and familiar. A hand runs through his hair soothingly and his voice is the most comforting thing Keith could ever wish for. “Keith… Keith, it’s okay. Just breathe”

The shock of Shiro’s touch is enough to startle him out of his hysterics. “Shiro…”

“Don’t worry,” Shiro says softly, pulling back so Keith can see his face. His expression is soft, a little hesitant but affectionate all the same. “I’m not upset. Everything’s fine.”

“W-why’re you here?” he says.

“Kolivan contacted me,” Shiro says. “He told me there was something important he needed to tell me about you, and he asked me to come here alone. I had to make sure you were okay, so I did.”

“…and what did he tell you exactly?” He asks, almost afraid of the answer.

“The truth,” Kolivan interrupts from his position by the door. “He was getting suspicious about not hearing from you, and as having the head of Voltron suspecting us of foul play is not conducive to our partnership I decided it was best for him to find out.”

 Keith hesitantly looks back to Shiro. “And you really aren’t upset?”

Shiro turns a little sheepish. “Not now I’m not. But I didn’t exactly react well when he first told me….”

“Your friend has a strong punch.” Kolivan sounds amused. It’s at that point that Keith notices the rather large bruise on Kolivan’s cheek.

“When he explained it I thought that he had coerced you into it,” Shiro quickly explained. “I was furious that they might have done something to you without your consent.”

“You were going to fight the entire Blade of Marmora by yourself?”

“Keith, I’d have fought the entire universe by myself if I thought someone had hurt you like that,” Shiro says, his brows furrowed seriously.

Keith finally allows himself to smile at that. To think Shiro had punched Kolivan, a Galra much larger than him, risking the partnership between Voltron and the Blades just for Keith’s safety and happiness… Keith couldn’t love the man more if he tried.

“You are here willingly, right Keith?” Shiro prompts him when he doesn’t respond. Keith nods affirmatively.

“I am. Everything that happens here is completely my choice.” Keith reassures him. “But thank you for worrying about me.”

“I always worry about you, Keith. I love you.” Keith’s eyes widen at Shiro’s admission but Shiro doesn’t falter. “I don’t expect you to reciprocate since it seems you’re happy with what you have here. But I wanted you to know.”

“Shiro,” Keith’s voice cracks as he wraps his arms around him. He hears the door to his room shut as Kolivan leaves them to it.  “I love you too. I… don’t plan on leaving the Blade of Marmora because I think it’s important and I do enjoy what I have here but… Maybe if it’s okay with you, we can still be together? Please?”

Shiro’s eyes soften and he lifts a hand to cup Keith’s cheek. “You get anything you want from the Blade of Marmora, and you still want me?”

“I’ve always wanted you, Shiro,” Keith admits, leaning into Shiro’s touch. The smile he receives in return is dazzling.

“I’d be happy to be with you, Keith.” Shiro leans in and presses his lips against Keith’s gently.

Keith melts into it, desperate for the affection he’s wanted from Shiro for such a long time. It occurs to Keith that he’s never had a kiss this gentle before, only the harsh intense kisses from the Blades and before that a couple awkward attempts with boys in his garrison days. It’s never felt this good before.

When Shiro pulls back, Keith tries to lean right back in but Shiro laughs. “Come on, it’ll be better if we’re on the bed.”

Shiro stands and offers his hand to help Keith up. Keith’s careful as he allows himself to be maneuvered upward being careful of his rather large baby bump, which is uncovered as the blanket he’d shielded himself with slips down to the floor. Shiro’s eyes are drawn to it.

“Wow,” he whispers, reaching out and resting his hand against it ignoring the cum still splattered across it. Keith laughs nervously.

“It doesn’t bother you? Seeing me with someone else’s kids?” Yet another question he was afraid to ask.

Shiro shakes his head and his cheeks turn pink. “No. Actually… it’s kind of hot.”

“Really?”

Shiro rubs Keith’s belly gently. “Yeah. I never thought I’d say it, but picturing you here with the Blades having as much sex as you want is incredibly hot.”

Keith’s face flushes red. Out of any reaction he could have imagined Shiro having, this was the least expected. Shiro finding his exploits arousing was the best possible outcome. And if Keith didn’t believe his words, a quick look downward gave him all the proof he needed.

“Well,” Keith steps forward, slipping a hand down to cup the bulge in Shiro’s pants, “Now you can have as much sex with me as you want, too.”

Shiro’s eyes darken and he maneuvers Keith to lay back on his bed. He kneels between Keith’s legs and runs a hand down his thigh, catching some of the Galra’s cum that had dripped down. Keith gazed down and watched as Shiro brought his hand up to taste the fluid there.

“He really left you messy for me, didn’t he baby?” The pet name has Keith reeling, just as watching Shiro lean down towards his soaked hole makes him shiver. The swell of his belly prevents him from seeing much, but he can certainly feel what’s happening below. Shiro gives a brief lick up his folds and grins up at Keith. “Guess I have to clean you up.”

Shiro eats him out enthusiastically, thrusting his tongue deep inside his stretched hole while Keith grips the sheets of the bed and tries not to jerk at the intense feeling. Despite how much sex he’d been having he’d never thought to ask for oral, but somehow he can’t regret it as it means Shiro can be the first.

Long strokes of Shiro’s tongue inside make quick work of the lingering cum inside of him, but even after he finishes that duty he simply moves his mouth upwards so he can begin sucking at the sensitive point near the top of Keith’s heated arousal. Keith brings a hand down to tangle in Shiro’s hair as he works, enjoying the feeling of Shiro’s soft licks at the spot.

Shiro finger comes to prod at his entrance as he continues to pleasure Keith. It crooks upward and presses firmly just as Shiro sucks hard and a loud moan tears out from Keith’s throat.

“Shiro… it’s so good,” he pants as he feels a familiar heat building in his abdomen. Shiro leans up to shoot Keith a quick smile.

“All I want is to make you feel good, baby. Are you gonna come for me?” He thrusts a second finger inside and uses his other hand to flick at Keith’s sensitive nub. Keith whines at the sensation, rocking his hips in attempt to get more friction. All it takes is for Shiro to take the spot back into his mouth and suck one more time before Keith is convulsing in an orgasm.

Shiro continues to thrust his fingers in and out of Keith’s hole as the walls flutter around him in aftershocks. He shifts upwards to kiss him deeply, letting Keith taste the mixture of Galra cum and his own slick on his tongue.

Shiro sits up and makes quick work of his clothes, tossing them haphazardly on the floor beside the bed. His cock is hard and Keith can only imagine how much Shiro’s aching to put it inside him.

“Which way do you want to do this, Keith?” Shiro asks, stroking Keith’s pregnant swell lightly. “Would it be easier on you if you were riding me?”

“I can take it any way,” Keith says, though he’s appreciative of Shiro’s consideration. He hooks his legs around Shiro’s hips. “We can do it just like this.”

“Sounds perfect.” Shiro lines his hard cock up with Keith’s soaking wet hole. He teases him a bit, rubbing the head against him and pressing in only a little until Keith uses his legs to pull Shiro’s hips forward.

Shiro’s dick is big. Not as big as any of the Galra ones he’s used to taking, but it’s pretty close with its great length. Unlike the Galra, with the hard ridges lining them, Shiro’s dick is smooth and somehow it feels warmer inside than the Galra cocks ever were.  

Shiro must know that Keith’s more than well acquainted with taking cock at this point, but he takes it slow anyway. He uses his human hand to hold one of Keith’s while the Galra hand holds Keith’s hip steady. This type of slow pace would have left Keith frustrated with any of his Blade partners, but somehow with Shiro the unhurried slide feels heavenly.

When their hips are finally pressed flush together, Shiro leans down to give Keith a soft kiss. “All good?”

Keith nods his head. “Yeah. You feel so good Shiro.” He tries to shift his hips to get Shiro moving but his hand holds him still. Keith whines. “Fuck me, Shiro. Please.”

Shiro lets out a laugh and obliges him, pulling out nearly all the way and thrusting back in at a steady pace. Keith’s so used to the rough slide of the ridges of the Galra that feeling the continuous easy slide of Shiro’s cock is entirely foreign to him. On top of that, watching Shiro’s muscles flex as he moves inside is infinitely arousing. With how hard and fast he wanted sex with the Blade of Marmora he’d thought getting off from vanilla sex would be impossible for him. Somehow though it’s only a couple minutes of Shiro’s repeated easy thrusting that brings Keith close to the edge again.

“God Keith, you’re so gorgeous,” Shiro says, staring down as Keith’s body reacts to every motion. “I always dreamed of doing this with you. Even fantasized about you pregnant just like this. Thought it would be mine but this is just as good.”

Keith whimpered at Shiro’s words, feeling his hole clench around Shiro’s cock. Shiro definitely notices.

“You want that, baby? You want me to breed you too?” Shiro’s voice is heavy and his pace suddenly increases, startling Keith into a loud gasp. “After everything’s all over, the Blade of Marmora’s gonna have to wait. You’ll be all mine. I’ll make sure you’ve got my kids in you.”

“S-Shiro!” Keith screams as he comes, body quaking with the intensity. Shiro fucks him through it, squeezing his hand more firmly.

“You’re so good for me, Keith,” Shiro praises him and Keith twitches at the words. His thrusts inside haven’t slowed down, but they’re becoming erratic. His chest is flushed red and Keith limply raises a hand to stroke at magnificent muscles there.

“Come on, Shiro,” he says, voice hoarse from screaming. “Come in me.”

Shiro’s hips stutter and presses himself all the way in. He groans and Keith feels the hot spurts inside him signaling Shiro’s completion. Being filled like this by Shiro is better than any of Keith’s fantasies.

They’re both panting for breath when Shiro pulls out and lays himself down next to Keith. Not liking the distance between them, Keith immediately shifts over to lay his head on Shiro’s heaving chest.

“I love you, Shiro,” he says, unable to hold back his affection for the other man. Shiro presses his face into Keith’s hair.

“I love you too.” He reaches a hand down to rest on Keith’s belly. He becomes sheepish as he continues to speak. “…sorry for the dirty talk. I really meant our first time together to be more romantic than that.”

Keith laughs. “Shiro, I think it’s obvious that I enjoyed it. That was still the most romantic sex I’ve ever had. Or at least the least kinky.”

“Jesus, Keith. If that wasn’t kinky, what have you been doing with the Blades?” Shiro’s voice is tinged with amusement. Keith tilts his head up to give him a wink.

“Guess you’ll have to come back and watch some time.” Shiro’s face burns red. Keith really hopes Shiro takes him up on the offer. “You will come visit, right?”

“Of course I will, Keith. I’ll be here as often as I can get Allura to make a wormhole for me.” The mention of his friend has Keith go stiff.

“Are… are you gonna tell them about what’s going on?” he asks nervously. Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead as he senses his tension.

“Yeah, when I get back. You don’t have to worry, Keith. They won’t judge you. But, it would make them really happy to hear from you again.” Keith relaxes as Shiro rubs soothing circles into the swell of his abdomen.

“Once you let them know, I’ll have Kolivan set up comm line so I can talk to them,” Keith concedes. He does miss his friends after all, and being able to see them would probably be good for him. “When are you leaving?”

“Well,” Shiro says, pulling up a blanket over the two of them, “Maybe tomorrow morning, if we’re not too busy.”

 Keith smirks up at his lover. He has every intention of making their time together as busy as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it I'd love to hear your feedback! (Especially if you have ideas for any future parts of this series!)
> 
> I know people don't like commenting on explicit fics but you can always leave comments anonymously as well!


End file.
